Kings of Football Tournament
by Flame of Arrogance
Summary: The King of Fighter 2001 Participants are invited to a new tournament...but this time...its not the King of Fighters.


Disclaimer: I don't own KoF or anything belonging to...err...whoever made  
KoF  
  
Prelude: The Invitation  
  
An evil laughing menacing... voice rang through K'Dash's head. "Come on!" it said, over and over. K' ran forward, towards the voice, till a hole opened up and.  
  
K' woke up and nearly jumped out of the bed. Ever since the 2k1 tournament he's been having weird nightmares. K' looked around at his room, rubbing his head, "Damn it" The alarm screamed out it was time to wake up. K' mumbled and slammed his hand on the alarm clock, nearly breaking it or so it seemed.  
  
Whip walked past the door and rolled her eyes, "At the rate you're going, you're going to have to get a job for all those alarms I keep having to buy!" K' simply rolled his eyes and got out of bed, "Right."  
  
Apparently there was a loud obnoxious sound. K' looked to the wall where it was coming from. Whip backed up to look to K' from the doorway, "You're lucky you don't have to have a mallet hit on your head for a wake up call"  
  
K' quirked a brow before putting on a jacket and walking out of the doorway; On the floor outside of Maxima's room was Maxima himself.only Diana was kicking him, "Oh wake up you big lummox!" Maxima stood up and immediately rubbed his head, "Ow! I'm not made of pure titanium you know!"  
  
Diana laughed, and then Kula came with her hands on her mouth, "Ouch." but bows to Whip, "I'm sorry for having to be a bother" Whip shook her head and replies, "Hey, if you needed a place to stay and get away from NESTS it's okay with us"  
  
K' gave a grunt and mumbled, "Like it still exists." Whip kicked K'Dash' shin and looks innocently, "Well, I'm off to make breakfast"  
  
Kula waved her arms in the air, "Wait! I almost forgot they mailed us some invitation!" Whip turned her head to look to Kula, "It's not even the next year and we've got an invitation to the King of Fighters?" Kula shook her head and replied quickly, "Its something about American football!"  
  
Kula handed the said invitation to Diana who promptly reads it, "We have invited you to an all out match of the 2001 Members of the King of Fighters team, you may choose up to four members for the team you have chosen. The said name of team you may pick"  
  
K' smirked, "Interesting."  
  
-~~Elsewhere~~-  
Terry grumbled, "Well what do you know! Another invitation to the KOF! Just GREAT"  
  
Joe waved his arms in the air, "Woah there, its not for the KOF!" Terry took a closer look and smirked, "Even better, its getting boring so I guess.we can join eh?"  
  
Andy looked to Terry and asks, "Who the heck is going to be our fourth player?" But the one to answer was Blue Mary, "Well turn around!" Terry and Andy gaped while Joe gave a cheer.  
  
-~~You get the idea~~-  
  
After a while of everyone getting invites (Ok I am NOT writing so many invites for so many teams) they we all to meet up at apparently at a stadium north of the apartment the apparently newly adapted "K'" team;  
  
The first team going in was K' and the others, till of course some man comes behind of Kula and gropes her. Kula shrieked, with everyone turning around to see K'Dash's fist past Kula's and in said pervert's face. Kula shuddered and gave a bow. K'Dash simply muttered, "Damn them" before walking out onto the field;  
  
The first thing they saw was a giant field. Along that with a packed stadium, soon the field is filled with the King of Fighter participants. Terry laughed, "I haven't seen a stadium this full since Saturday Night"  
  
Andy nudged his brother then pointed to the amount of people. along with the menacing voice of, "Welcome King of Fighters...to the Kings of Football Tournament"  
  
But afterwards, here comes the unoriginal part. The voice apparently left the microphone on as he says, "The Tournament of your doom anyways...hey is this thing on? Oh shoot!"  
  
The Prologue comes to an end...Info on the next part:  
The Tournament begins, and the carnage starts. Why Carnage? Because this isn't your everyday football folks, it's the most dangerous one. A King of Fighters Football Tournament;  
  
Author's Note: I know its short but I'm working on my way back up to my former writing skills (I had those?) 


End file.
